Zeo-Turbo transition gap
The Zeo–Turbo transition gap is a sequence of unaired events that took place in between the season finale of Power Rangers Zeo and the premiere of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, which was never elaborated upon. Attempts by fans to satisfy their own curiosity over the events that occurred in this gap period led to the Scorpion Rain hoax, which was alluded to in Wild Force's "Forever Red" Amit Bhuamik's original concept for "Forever Red" involved a cult of robed alien priests that were trying to resurrect Dark Specter on a volcanic planet. Scorpion Rain itself was never the basis of the script, but an in-joke by Bhuamik.. During the events of this gap, many characters vanished or resumed previous roles they had in the series. In some cases, characters disappeared entirely, mainly in the interim before returning. According to multiple early script drafts for Turbo, a more concrete explanation for the Zeo powers' being destroyed was to have been included in the movie, but the decision to make the film less dependent on continuity and draw in audiences that had drifted away from the series over the years may have been a factor in trying to increase the series' decline in ratings. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa At the conclusion of "Good as Gold", Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa succeeded in crippling the Machine Empire by significantly damaging their leaders, essentially regaining their power base on the moon. By the time we see them in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, however, the two have apparently given up on their efforts to seize the Earth and strike back at the Rangers. Rita simply advises Divatox by phone to "run" when the galactic pirate asks her for advice on dealing with the Rangers. Rita and Zedd's precise location in this movie is unknown. If the events of Scorpion Rain are to be considered canon, Zedd attempted to destroy Earth with a fully operational Serpentera, managing to successfully cripple the Zeo Zords and destroy the Super Zeo Zords before being forced to crash-land on the moon and be driven from our section of the galaxy entirely. They eventually resurfaced and were instructed by Dark Specter to attack the Vica Galaxy, where Zordon's wave purified them and turned them to the side of good. The Machine Empire Despite being reduced to scrap by Rita and Zedd at the end of Zeo, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank, and Orbus are fully rebuilt by the events of Power Rangers In Space. How they were rebuilt is never shown. In "Countdown to Destruction", Zordon's energy wave (triggered by Andros' shattering Zordon's energy tube), was responsible for reducing King Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, and much of the Machine Empire's legions to dust. "Forever Red" later reveals that Tommy, Andros, and other Rangers have been traveling through the galaxy defeating the Empire's surviving leaders. What became of Mondo's estranged son and daughter-in-law Prince Gasket and Archerina was never resolved, as they did not appear again following the events of "Hawaii Zeo". Bulk and Skull Bulk and Skull's undercover assignment to Paris, for which they resigned from Jerome Stone's detective agency, was never given any resolution. By the beginning of the Turbo storyline, all parties had reconciled and were working together again as police officers. Jason Jason Lee Scott, the former Red Ranger and later Gold Ranger, had only recently given up the Gold Ranger powers, and was last seen walking away with a girl that he had met at Ernie's beach club. Jason is later revealed in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie to have only recently returned to Angel Grove along with Kimberly. References Category:Zeo Category:Turbo